You love me, remember?
by Snowkitty12
Summary: After a horrible car accident, Artur/England loses his memory. Alfred must remind his fiance just how much he loves him... And the history they went through. Main Pairing USUK. Yaoi. Other pairings may be included
1. Chapter 1

**Usuk and probably other pairings. After and accident, Arthur lost his memories. Now Alfred must help his fiance to remember just who he is.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing~ **

Arthur sighed happily as they stepped out of the building, his head resting on Alfred's shoulder. The scene infront of them was beautiful, the snow had covered the area in a thick white blanket.

"Alfred... I'm glad you're here," he whispered snuggling up to the taller blond.

Alfred chuckled warmly, "I'm glad you decided to come with me."

There breaths were coming out in short cloudy puffs as the cold struck them, Alfred grinned and held the car door open for his boyfriend.

Arthur's cheeks coloured lightly but nevertheless he got in, the other leaned across to grab something to clean his car, when pulling out he briefly stopped to give the other a give peak before cleaning the screen.

Soon, the screen was clean and Alfred was in the car too, gently he leant over and pressed his lips to Arthur's mumbling a small "I love you," as he did so. Arthur's face flushed cutely and he replied with a gentler tone,

"I love you too..."

Once they broke America started up the engine and they drove down the road, making sure to be careful, he didn't want to lose control of the car. But even if he did, he was the hero and he would regain it as quickly as he lost it.

Arthur sighed dreamily and looked out the window,

"It's beautiful."

"I know you are," The american replied flashing him a cheeky grin.

Arthur once again found himself blushing, "I-I was talking about the view."

Right of the bat America replied, "And I was talking about you, I love you."

"You git, I love you too..."

The car slowed to a stop and America turned to his lover and he whispered,

"God save our gracious queen,"

Immediately England's eyes locked on to his and slowly in a strange sort of harmony he replied,

"O' say can you see,"

There faces were getting closer and closer together, their lips almost touchin-

_SCREECH!_

The car was sent flying foward skidding on the fresh snow. America recovered first and lunged across to England. But it was too late. They were hit. And England went sailing through the windshield.

America awoke to find himself in hospital. He looked around searching for Iggy.

"Arthur! Arthur where are you!" He cried. He scrabbled to his feet and staggered around. Pain laced it's way through his muscles, but he didn't care. He needed him and him alone.

At last he found him and his heart shattered.

England lay there, his head covered in bandages and cuts and bruises littered his body.

"Arthur... Arthur wake up," his voice was equivalent to a child's, "Wake up Artie, please. I-I'll eat your cooking... I'll protect you, just wake up..."

"Excuse me, sir but we just managed to get him stable." She took in Alfred's appearance, his blue eyes were filled with tears and he just stared at the once strong man. The empire even.

"And you should be resting," the brunette moved forwards to bring him, but he leapt back and screamed, "No! I need him! H-He needs me!"

Her hazel eyes softened, "He needs to recover first. I'll tell you everything that happened, once your healthy. Then I'll even request that you should be allowed in whatever the time."

America took one last longing look at the man he loved then turned to her,

"Ok..."

It only took him a day for most of his injuries to go and true to the nurses word he was allowed in.

"Why isn't he waking up..?"

The nurse, who's name he discovered was Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry, but when we found him his brain tissue was extremely swollen. We had to keep in a coma like state so his injuries weren't as severe when he woke."

"Oh my God... It's all my fault. If I hadn't pulled over, we wouldn't be in this mess. What do I tell his brothers, scratch what do I tell the others?" America panicked. The world meeting was today, they'd notice their absence and who knows what could happen...

The nurse smiled, "Don't worry, America, I've already told them."

"Y-You know?"

She nodded, "It's a long story but I eventually gained some countries trust, and so everyone else in my family, was given trust too."

he nodded, "I miss him."

She smiled sympathetically, "It'll be alright, his injuries are healing nicely... It's just well... When he wakes up, we're not sure what to expect."

America leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Arthur's, "You'll be fine won't you, your a strong nation... No matter what anyone else says," he finished by gently kissing his lips.

Lucy looked down a bit, not embarassed but more worried about the situation. She shook her thoughts out of her head,

"We'll awaken him in 3 days, try to get some rest."

"Thank you Lucy."

She nodded and hurried out the room, continuing her other duties. Once the nurse was gone America kissed his lips and placed his engagement ring on the other's fingers.

"I'll be here when you wake," he mumbled as he left the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing~ It does seem like the vow ^^ I knew I wrote that last chaper far to quick. ^^ Oh well~ it should soon stray away... Hopefully ^^**

America couldn't help but giggle happily as he waited at the foot of England's bed. He'd wake up any second now.

There was a brief fluttering of the sleeping nations eyelids and America leant ever closer, waiting to see those beautiful emerald hues again.

At last they opened and Lucy had joined America,

"Good morning sleepy head~" America said softly.

"Does anywhere hurt?" Lucy asked pulling out a clip board.

"My head does," Arthur mumbled, raising a hand to it.

"Well that's only natural, it was a pretty nasty accident..." Lucy continued making notes on the patient.

Arthur's eyes moved to Alfred's, "Should anywhere else hurt, Doctor?"

America's blood ran cold and he shook slightly but quickly regained himself.

"D-Doctor? I-It's me, America."

He looked at him with a blank expression, "I-I don't know you?" his voice was uncertain but firm.

"Arthur... We're engaged."

England's eyes shot down to his finger. He stared at the simple ring on his finger, it _was_ beautiful and the sort of ring you'd give to someone you loved.

"W-We are?" A blush covered his face, "But countries often get engaged for many reasons, I mean we could just be a strong alliance and, and-

"We were engaged because we love each other," America said sternly, cutting him off.

England shook his head unsure of how to respond, he fiddled with the ring debating on keeping it or giving it back,

"I'm a country though, it probably wouldn't have lasted long..."

With that America's will broke, he left the room casting one last look of hopelessness at England.

Lucy ran out after him,

"Alfred! Alfred, wait!"

He spun around and glared at her, "This is normal, some patients don't remember but 90% of the time they get them back."

"Normal... Normal! He doesn't remember me! He doesn't remember that we love each other and he certainly doesn't remember all that history we went through!"

Lucy backed off a bit, "You just have to give him a chance, bring him some stuff he likes, maybe that'll jump his memory."

America sighed, "Fine," he said briskly walking off, feeling tears prick his eyes.

America walked into the hospital, the next day, with a bouquet of roses. They were his nations flower after all.

He walked to the room where the Brit was last time and froze. Where was he? America panicked and searched the bed for a minute or two before realising that was stupid and looking for a nurse.

"The man that was here has been moved to a more private area," she said, obviously not interested.

America nodded, "And where woud that be?"

"Upstairs second left."

"Thank you!" America called already heading towards a flight of stairs.

Upon arriving America could have dropped his roses.

Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland were fawning over England. The brother they hardly ever spoke to, and England was enjoying it.

"What the hell!" America screeched

Scotland grinned flashing his teeth, "My baby brother and I were just catching up, like old times."

"Yeah, he's so cute!" Northern Ireland giggled running his fingers through Arthur's locks.

"Totally worth abandoning my sheep, to see his smiling face once more."

"Oh Wales, you left you're sheep?" England said looking at him with big green eyes.

"No worries my brother, you're more important to me."

Said man blushed, "I-I..." he trailed off not knowing what to say.

America sighed, "Here Iggy I brought you some roses."

"Thank you, America," he said whilst sniffing them, "Will you please fine a vase for them Patrick?"

"As you wish, princess," Patrick said with a wink.

England blushed and smacked his arm as he went off.

"Are you remembering now Arthur?" Wales asked childishly.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten my brothers and all that we went through!"

America jumped in, "What about us, France and Canada even."

He was met with a blank stare and soon the situation turned awkward.

After a moment or two, Northern Ireland began laughing and the tension was broken once more.

"I can't wait to see the look on that frog's face when you don't remember him!"

England smiled a little, his thoughts clearly else where. His brothers took this chance to glare at America and make him uncomfortable. England of course had noticed and was beginning to feel worse.

At last England snapped,

"Stop fucking glaring at him!"

The three brothers jumped at the outburst but America couldn't help but feel that somewhere in the England's jumbled up mind, the memory of them together was still there.

"If I'm engaged to him I clearly must have had a lot of history and I don't want you idiots messing up my chance!"

"We're sorry Arthur, but you know us, we need to protect our baby," Wales chipped in.

England huffed, "I-It's not like I care about him or anything, I just want my memories back."

Northern Ireland leaned in a little to close when he whispered,

"Why does he have your attention and not us?"

The other shivered but otherwise did nothing.

"Hands off Patrick!" America warned dangerously, staring the nation out.

It was then England noticed the familiar hazel eyed nurse at the door,

"I, am I..." She cleared her thoughts with a shake of her head and a sigh, "Well Mr Kirkland, you're scans are all coming in fine, give it a few more days and you'll be out of this dump."

England nodded enthusiastically, "Thank you..."

"Lucy," she supplied,

"Thank you Miss Lucy," it was said in such a gentlemanly way that Lucy couldn't help her blush.

"Once you've been discharged in about a month I'll want you to come and see the pyschiatrist. **(AN: That word is probably spelt wrong, correct me if I'm wrong please! ^^)**

England frowned, "And who is he/she?"

Lucy grinned, "Wouldn't want to ruin the suprise."

Before anyone could interrupt she continued,

"I suggest that he fall into his normal routine when he's discharged, it'll help," she checked her watch and cringed,

"Sorry, I must go."

"Huh? My normal routine..." he paused and seemed a little helpless.

"Don't worry my England, the hero will help you remember!" America chorused happily.

"Your England? I don't think so, laddie, my brother is coming back with me."

"Why do you get him! I want him too!" Patrick said, driving for England's arm.

Wales, feeling left out joined in too,

"I want my little lamb back home with me."

"I'm engaged to him, he should be my responsibility."

"I'm the eldest brother, I automatically gain resposibility if something bad should happen to him, and I think this classifies as being bad."

"I'm the more mature, I get him!" Wales said clinging on to his brother's arm.

"I stayed with him when Ireland didn't, that proves I love him more!"

"Fat chance you irish freak!" Scotland screamed launching himself at the other.

"Scottie! That's not fair you're stronger than me," Northern Ireland cried.

"Don't worry Patrick! I'll save you!" David joined the fray next. Soon all three brothers had turned against the other and were fighting relentlessly.

England rubbed his temples, "I don't know why I put up with them..."

America saw an opening,

"England, I'm engaged to you. You love me and I love you, at least give me a chance to prove that too you."

"I-I, it's hard. I mean there's no proof I even did love you."

"England, you agreed to marrying me, that's got to be enough proof."

"It's a ring America," England snapped harshly, "You could be someone trying to take advantage of me in my confused state. So if you don't mind, I'll be going home with Scotland, Wales and North."

England finished folding his arms and sending a stoney glare to his 'fiance.' America's face changed into one of determination, if he wanted proof he was gonna get proof.

Against all odds that Northern Ireland won the battle, he stood triumpantly and declared,

"Ha! He's mine now!"

The red heard launched himself at England and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Scotland groaned and stood up, helping Wales up in the process.

"Why not just take me to my house, and you three can stay over."

America flinched as he realised England had deliberately left out himself. He sighed and turned around to leave, missing the britions gaze as it flickered back to him for a moment.

"Never mind him, Arthur. Remember slowly, don't rush yourself and always remember that we're here for you. Whatever happens."

England looked at the country sat on him and gently placed his arms on the other's shoulders,

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you three..."  
>England sighed and closed his eyes, missing the smirks that fell onto his brothers faces. It was almost to good to be true...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

When America came back the next day he was glad to see that England's brothers had left. Perhaps now he could make some progress...

He entered England's room with a light tap,

"I brought you some new clothes Arthur, I bet you're beginning to feel dirty in your old ones," he said gently handing the back to him. England blinked,

"Thank you, America."

He reached in a pulled out a top that was a sixe too big, and some jeans. Without thinking he stripped of the top he had on and placed the plain one over him. Once he had he blushed and mumbled,

"I-I'm sorry, that wasn't very gentleman like, stripping infront of a guest."

"It's fine, it's not like I haven't seen it before," America replied with a wink.

England rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you have..."

For once, America picked up on the sarcasm and bit his lip, was it really that bad?

"A-Anyway Arthur, have you remembered anything,"

England opened his mouth and then shut it shaking his head.

"Come on, I won't laugh..." America encouraged.

"W-Well I remember- I think I remember... It was..." He swallowed and looked down and then back up to meet America's eyes.

"A man. He had silver hair and striking red eyes. He had a... A little bird sat on him..."

America resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall, of all the people he had to remember first, besides family, was Prussia.

England was blushing now, and America narrowed his eyes, "Arthur. What happened."

Once again England refused to meet his eyes, "I remember him calling me birdie all the time, and I think... I think we kissed."

"WHAT!" America couldn't hold back the scream. He knew that Gilbert and Arthur were close in the past but he didn't think they were that close.

England winced,

"I, I'm not sure, it-it could have been a dream."

America stared at England, "It better not have been a dream, I'm not having you falling for anyone else. You. Are. Mine."

"I belong to no one. And if I was yours where's this proof. The proof of me ever loving you. My brothers gave me proof, with pictures."

America huffed and mumbled, "I was hoping you'd remember."

Arthur groaned and glared at him, "Look, America. I appreciate the visit but I'm feeling rather tired... I'll see you when I get out."

With that, the Briton rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. He heard America sigh,

"Whatever England. I brought you a book, I'm not sure If you'll like it now... But-" he cut himself off,

"Here."

England felt the side of his pillow dip down with the weight but he refused to come out. Not until he heard America's footsteps leaving his room that is.

He waited 5 minutes before resurfacing. His eyes scanning the room until at last they landed on a little brown parcel. He tilted his head questioningly at it as he drew it closer to him. Upon closer inspection he found it wasn't paper but a jacket.

A brown bomber jack with a black ruffle on the top and 50 on the back. He held it at arms length to start with, not trusting the strange/friend that left it.

The jacked hung limpy from his fingers, twisting around in mid air and unraveling back to face him.

England stayed like that for a while, half glaring, half admiring the jacket.

Eventually his arms began to ache and he drew the jacket closer. The scent of America filled his nostrils and as much as he hated to admit it, once again that tiny fragment of himself begged him to put it on, or at least keep it close.

And once again he chose to ignore it, he opted to look at the book that had unwrapped itself as England inspected the jacket.

"Huh, Romeo and Juliet, by Shakespeare," he said allowed reading the title. He opened the book and began to read.

Half an hour later, the nurse came into the room, intent on having a chat with Arthur. But at the position she saw him in, she just couldn't wake him up.

Romeo and Juliet was resting on his face, his hands gently grasping it. His blonde hair seemed more unruly that this morning and the soft gentle sighs she heard, assured her that the patient was asleep.

"Arthur..." she whispered shaking her head, "What am I going to do with you."

She kept her voice soothing and small, not wanting to wake him. She leant over him and plucked the book from his fingers. Her looked at the page he was on, 5.

"Oh dear, bored you to sleep did it?" she spoke to the sleeping patient, she wasn't expecting a response but she still paused as if expecting one.

Lucy looked Arthur up and down, checking to see if his position would cause him pain if he slept like this. After feeling satisfied she backed away from him and was suprised when her shoe hit a different kind of material.

"You dropped your jacket," She mumbled placing it over the covers so it was resting over Arthur. His right had twitched when he felt the extra weight but he otherwise did nothing else.

"Sleep well, I'll check on you soon."

"-Thur... Arthur... Arthur."

"What," he replied sleepily.

"I'm sorry, but we need to do a test."

"Alright..." He yawned sitting up. He brought a hand to rub his eyes and almost jumped in shock when it brought brown material with it.

Lucy giggled at the dumbfounded patient. He seemed to just freeze at the realisation that, he had infact, slept with America's jacket. A light blush dusted his face and Lucy ignored it to make him feel more comfortable.

"What's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"County?"

"England.

"Human age?"

He hesitated and bit his lip, "23?"

She nodded, "Good," she pulled out a book, "Memory improved, remembering slowly," she announced as she wrote it down.

Arthur nodded in excitement.

Lucy moved forward, "I want you to promise me something."

"Ok..."  
>"Whatever happens, as long as you remain aware, you must want to remember."<p>

England looked skeptically, "Of course I want to remember, it doesn't look good if a country can't remember his past."

Lucy looked at him, "Then you should have no trouble promsing."

"Alright, I promise that for as long as I remain aware, that I will always try to remember. Never forget."

She sat back and smiled brightly, "Good. After your release, please come see me in a month, I need to see if you kept your promise."

England couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Yes Ma'am."

Lucy smiled brightly,

"I'll see you in a month."

The other frowned, "What about tomorrow?"

"My day off."

The blond nodded, "I'll see you in a month then?"

She giggled, "Uh huh. Laters Arthur!" She called standing up and making her way to the door.

"Yeah... Laters... Luce."

She cast him a glance back, and couldn't help but smile again, "Luce, huh..." she mumbled to herself, "No one's called me that in a long time..."

The next day came around far to fast. Arthur, kept hoping to catch last minute glances of Lucy yesterday. But strangely, he never saw her again.

His brothers were all here for him, ready to take him home. He laughed along with them but his eyes kept straying to the door.

At last his eyes saw the vision he'd been wanting to see,

"America," England said trying to keep the slight excitement out of his voice. America slammed his hands down,

"You want proof, right?"

"Proof of what?"

"Our love."

England nodded and guestured for him to continue,

"Well, I found a recording of us!" America grinned to himself, he was going to have to thank Kiku for installing cameras pretty much everywhere.

England's eyes widened in shock as a vague registration came to him, but no sooner had it arrived, it had left.

_Arthur sighed dreamily and looked out the window, _

_"It's beautiful." _

_"I know you are," The american replied flashing him a cheeky grin._

_Arthur once again found himself blushing, "I-I was talking about the view." _

_Right of the bat America replied, "And I was talking about you, I love you." _

_"You git, I love you too..." _

_The car slowed to a stop and America turned to his lover and he whispered,_

_"God save our gracious queen," _

_Immediately England's eyes locked on to his and slowly in a strange sort of harmony he replied,_

_"O' say can you see," _

Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland stared in amazement. They hadn't thought that America would have actually found proof this quick, he was known to be a bit of an air head after all.

"O-Oh my..." England replied, rewatching wanting that spark to come back.

America laughed heartily,

"I'm the hero! I told you I'd fine proof!"

England looked back at his brothers, "I-I think I should allow America to stay... It seems he had a huge part in my life..."

Wales huffed and mumbled, "But Arthur, I - We're worried about you too."

"I know and I'm sorry Wales, but I know stuff about you. I know next to nothing about America. I can't even remember I was engaged to him."

Northern Ireland smiled, a little sadly,

"It's ok England. If you're ever unsure, we'll be here. Not matter what anyone else says."

America couldn't stop his grin, "I'll take good care of him!"

Scotland glared at the nation, "You better..."

America beamed even brighter,

"Ok, well if that's everything," he said scooping a load of England's things up, "Iggy and me will be leaving," America was already pushing him out the door,

"You git, and it's England and I!" England cried as he was shoved out.

"Huh... Scotland, we might have to work a little harder at this, what with America and all."

"Don't worry, that idiot will break his heart and he'll come running back. After all, history repeats itself..."


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur stared at the house in front of him... It was huge! And had such a lovely garden.

"Wha... It's beautiful!"

America grinned, "And it's all yours."

"I live here... Wow, you'd think I'd remember."

"Nah, it's just your old age," America said laughing.

"I'm not old!"

America continued to laugh as he pushed the other into the house.

"Oh... I don't remember any of this," he mumbled as he walked up to a painting and traced the frame, "Who is this?"

America felt his blood run cold, "I-It's me and you... Back when I was tiny..."

"You were so cute," he huffed and glared at him, "Now look what you've become."

America bit back his response and smiled, albeit a little forceful,

"Come on, I'll give you a tour."

England nodded and dumped his belongings.

America pushed open the door to the kitchen, "This is you're kitchen, you're not allowed in it. Come along."

"What do you mean I'm not allowed in it!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Come along, Iggy."

"England!"

"Bedroom," he announced and pointed at some objects, "Your bed, your fairy statues - Passed down for generations-"

"That's an appauling accent,"

"As I was saying... fairy statues, book case, bed," he punctuated each word by pointing out the objects.

"I can see you know."

"Whatever Iggy, next room!" He dragged the other by the hand into the bathroom.

The tour carried on for about 20 more minutes before England broke free of his grip.

"I feel like there's a room I've not seen yet..."

America frowned and counted the ones England toured and then the rooms altogether in the house.

"No, there are only the ones you've seen."

The green eyed man nodded, "I have to use the bathroom..." he mumbled and retraced his steps to the room.

The taller nation sighed, "I'll make some food," he whispered, "Consider yourself lucky, this is the only time I'm cooking fish and chips."

England found the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, "These are really big," he said to himself as he touched his eyebrows. A shudder of pleasure went through him.

His eyes widened as he remembered and he quickly drew his hand back, how could he have forgotten about that area? He never let anyone touch them. Ever.

England shook his head a let his emerald eyes trail the rest of his face,

"I never could tame you," he smiled to himself as he attempted to put his hair in order.

"Arthur!"

The nation turned around a jumped in shock, "Who said that?"

"It's me, Flying Mint Bunny."

"Where are you?" he questioned tentatively, it looked like he was speaking to thin air, no wonder nations called him crazy.

"Oh, you lost your sight in the accident... Nevermind. I'm as my name says, a flying mint bunny. After we-"

"We?"

The creature rolled his eyes, "Me, Uni and your other magical friends."

England nodded in vague recognision as the voice continued,

"After we heard about the accident we were all so worried, we thought you were dead. Ms Fairy couldn't sense you, but I suppose this explains it..." he trailed off before recollecting his thoughts,

"Don't worry, now that you're safe I'll let the others know."

"Wait, what about you?"

The green rabbit floated gently in front of him, and England made no sign of acknowledgement, he sighed and said,

"We can only hope that you'll regain your sight, however you can hear us, so that's a positive sign."

"I-I I'm sorry."

"Apologising never suited you," the bunny smiled in nostalgia, "Stiff upper lip."

England felt a tiny breeze, "Hello..."

Silence.

"Are you still here?"

After being met with nothing he went back to America.

"Arth-" America cut himself off, half way through shouting, "Oh your here," he grinned happily, "I made your favourite, fish and chips."

The other smiled lightly, "Thank you," as he ate tentively.

The younger nation kept his eyes trained on him, watching him, for any sign that he was remembering.

"It's rude to stare you know, especially when one is eating," England mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

The other dug into his own food, a little skeptically because it had been a while since he'd eaten English food. But after the first bite and he was cramming it down like his hamburgers.

"I must say I'm suprised your eating that, after all, my food sucks - As you so delicately put it."

America grinned, "It's not your food though, it's my food. I made it."

England stared at him in shock, "You little-!"

Once again the other beamed, insults were still the same... Although there were no swipes at his Independence. The blue eyed nation merely shrugged it off, it was better this way.

By the end of the week, Arthur had regained bit of memory, but no links. They were scattered. Bits of his past that could be dreams or reality. The nation was confused now, memories seemed to be pulling from everywhere. However he couldn't concentrate on one, they intermingled, making extremely difficult for him to work out what went where and if they actually happened.

The next day it hit hard. Voices and images echoed around his brain. He couldn't ever try to sort them. Rain was pounding against the ground and his clothes, a rush of feelings hit him and without thinking he cried out.  
>"Stop!"<p>

With that one word, it seemed like his brain shut down. The images and voices slowed down and eventually ceased. The feelings lingered around longer infecting his brain before disappating.

He frowned, and got up. Maybe now he could start forming the links at a steady pace... He knew his history but bits involving anything else other than his brothers were missing.

"I need to visit them..." He spoke aloud to himself, "All of them... Starting with that man."


End file.
